El Mundo Perdido
by Wynter.Defensora de sakuma11
Summary: Comenzó con un extraño virus, que termino con muchas personas muertas que, resucitaban pero había algo diferente , atacaban a todo aquel a su paso, convirtiendo les en uno de ellos, infectaron espacios cerrados, lograron infectar ciudades enteras, hasta que el sobrevivir se convirtió en una travesía, y perder sus hogares y ciudades una realidad...se aceptan Oc!...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola bueno pues, primero que todo si ya lo se no actualizado, pero hago lo que puedo, pero acá vengo con una nueva idea por acá, esta vez una que muchos conocemos y nos emociona pero no se las diré para que lean el capitulo, este es un nuevo proyecto que actualizaré diario, hasta que mi cerebro se quede sin ideas con respecto a este fic. Bueno sin mas el primer capitulo de esta nueva idea.**

**-Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece...BLAH, BLAH,BLAH...**

**-los único que me pertenece es la idea a de este fic y algunos de los Oc que aclararé**

**-Aceptaré Oc al final dejare la ficha**

**-Usare los nombres de los personajes en la versión europea.**

**CAPITULO 1**

**-Perdiendo la ciudad-**

* * *

><p>-Ciudad de inazuma-<p>

Yo no soy de aquí, regrese a este país hace un par de años, me reencontré con mis amigos, mi antigua escuela y conmigo vinieron algunos de mis amigos. La vida acá es tranquila, y muy estable, todo es perfecto, hasta ahora en día que en el mundo pasan cosas muy extrañas, una rara noticia, y extraño rumor corre, en el país, bueno corre en todos los países y es muy preocupante.

-La noticia aun no ha sido confirmada, pero se dice que este raro virus ataca de una manera muy inusual a las personas...-pero fue interrumpida la voz de la periodista cuando apago la televisión, Un chico de cabello Rubio de largo hasta la nuca, y desordenado, flequillo al lado derecho de la misma manera, de tez blanca, y de ojos verdes esmeralda, sus labios de tono rojo, de cuerpo atlético y alto.

-¿asco de noticias?-pregunto una chica de cabello Rojizo de largo a la mitad de la espalda ondulado, con un flequillo al lado izquierdo de su rostro desigual de tez pálida, sus ojos grandes y con largas pestañas de un color azul-eléctrico, sus labios delgados y de un tono rosado, esbelta y de estatura normal.

-como siempre, ya estas listas-dijo aburrido el chico, mientras comía

-Yo si, pero tu aun nada llegaremos tarde -dijo la pelirroja con mala cara-otra vez

-vale ya deja me, se deben de acostumbrar-dijo el rubio

-Tu no cambias Luka,-dijo la pelirroja tomando sus cosas- mueve te

-Luka, vamos, ¿Que esperas?, Brittany tiene razón-dijo la madre del Rubio, el chico con mala cara se levanto, tomo sus cosas, y se fue con su prima a su escuela.

* * *

><p>-Royal-<p>

-han escuchado las noticias-pregunto un chico de cabello color Cyan, llegando con un castaño y un chico de rastas

-¿Creen en esas tonterías?-pregunto el rubio mirando a sus amigos

-pues ya no sabemos que creer todo es muy extraño-hablo el de rastas

-Vamos Jude, de todos modos esta lejos de nosotros-dijo llegando una chica de estatura normal, esbelta, cabello de un color dorado, abajo de los hombros liso, cayendo mechones en su rostro hacia el lado derecho de su rostro, tez blanca y ojos grises con largas pestañas, sus labios de un tono rojo.

-No porque este lejos, no podría llegar al país-dijo el chico de cabello castaño

-cambiando de tema, ella ¿porque tan callada?-pregunto David al ver a la pelirroja tumbada en la grama sosteniendo su cuaderno frente a su rostro

-No se ha dado cuenta que estamos aquí-dijo La de cabellos dorados

-Charlie, aveces pienso que se conocen tan bien-dijo Luka - no tiene pegado los audífonos, e intenta entender le a la tarea

-Vamos que no le entiende aun-dijo Jude asombrado-llevamos una semana con el tema

-pero no he puesto atención-dijo la pelirroja quitando se el segundo audífono, dando entender que había escuchado lo último- ¿Y Abbie?

-Ni de Abbie, ni de Caleb-comento David, todos sonrieron

En ese momento, un mensaje llego al teléfono de Luka, el chico lo abrió y quedo algo sorprendido.

_-Mira son las ultimas noticias del virus, se comienza a expandir y esta fuera de control, no se sabe que es, y comienza a preocupar, ya comienza se registro un caso en el país y esto paso en los últimos países, ahora si creerás!...-_

_-Nelly R.-_

Adjunto al mensaje venía un Link, con las últimas noticias, en ella se podía ver uno de los países que mas problemas habían tenido, como comenzaban a salirse de control y en lugares habían perdido pequeñas ciudades enteras, no sabían que hacer, ni como actuar.

-Oh, por dios, mira eso-dijo Sorprendida Charlie

-Esto es Increíble-comento Joe

-Humanos que atacan Humanos, eso no es fácil de creer-dijo ahora Jude

-¿creen en esto?-pregunto Luka

-Esta muy raro todo esto, la noticias que se saben es porque han sido filtradas, y los gobiernos dicen muy poco-dijo Brittany

-Ademas como es eso que se han perdidos ciudades -dijo esta vez David- no es por nada pero de esto no puede salir nada bueno

* * *

><p>-Este joven sin duda esta contaminado-dijo el Doctor que atendía al chico<p>

-¿Cuanto tiempo le puede quedar?-pregunto uno de los militares- el es mi amigo, como le diré esto a su familia

-Doctor el paciente comienza entrar en crisis-dijo la enfermera, el doctor corrió hasta la sala, pero cuando llego ya otro doctor estaba ahí, no había podido hacer nada por el joven.

-Lo siento mucho-dijo el doctor al amigo del joven

* * *

><p>-No digas tonterías Sue, eso no sería emocionante, sería horrible-dijo Nelly a la morena<p>

-Ademas has visto como han quedado otras ciudades-dijo esta vez Celia preocupada

-tenemos suerte que nuestra ciudad aun no ha sido infectada-dijo Nelly

-Nelly, tiene razón, en otros lugares esas cosas ya tienen ciudades enteras-dijo Celia, cuando le llego un mensaje a Natsumi

_-¿de donde sacaste esto?, y ¿Que tan confiable es la información? -_

_-Luka k.-_

_-Es confiable, dicen que pronto dejará de ser un rumor y se confirmara, ya hay ciudades perdidas por completo y Caos, se dice que comienza a expandirse a ciudades que estaban limpias-_

_-Nelly R.-_

-Oh, pero mira que tierno, ya era hora que comenzará hablar-dijo Sue con ternura

-no es lo que piensas-dijo esta vez Nelly con seriedad a la chica

-¿Que creen que pasará?-pregunto Celia algo preocupada

-seguro estaremos bien-dijo Nelly

* * *

><p>-Ciudad Inazuma...4PM-<p>

-Ciudad Inazuma ha sido contaminada-hablaba la periodista-repetimos el que comenzó como un virus y ahora ha causado temor, e incertidumbre se comienza a propagar en el país, el primer caso fue reportado, falleció, poco después, ataco al mismo que era su medico, este a sus compañeros de turno, hasta llenar el hospital-dijo la periodista

-Creen que pase lo mismo que con esas ciudades-dijo Nelly preocupada ante la noticia

-Debemos estar listos, no sabemos que es eso, ni a que nos enfrentamos-dijo Luka mirando a Natsumi y a Brittany

-Seguro que lo controlarán -dijo Brittany con seriedad

-Ciudad Inazuma-5PM-

-Uno a logrado salir-dijo un joven soldado a sus superiores

-Preparen se, esas cosas empezaran a salir, disparen en cuanto vean a uno, no lo duden, son ellos o la ciudad entera, ellos ya no son como nosotros mas-dijo uno de los superiores

Habían pasado casi tres horas, y las cosas se ponían cada vez peor, el miedo se miraba en los soldados, comenzaban a salir cada vez mas e iban a atacar muchos no querían disparar les a los que eran o mejor dicho fueron sus amigos.

-Ciudad Inazuma 8PM-

comenzaban a salir del área restringida, y a llegar a los limites, aunque no la tendrían muy fácil ya los esperaban nuevos soldados pero ¿Por cuanto tiempo?, ¿Los podrían contener?, ¿Podrían con la amenaza?.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno eso es todo, espero les haya gustado, y se animen a participar, ahora si haré mis aclaraciones, como deben ser.<strong>

**-La historia creo ya saben de que trata-**

**-como pudieron notar, no uso los nombres en Japones de los personajes-**

**-Los Oc que aparecen en este capitulo, ( Britt, Charlie y Luka, me pertenecen)**

**-FICHA-**

***Nombre y apellido:**

***Edad: (15-17):**

***Apariencia: (por favor no tan detallada)**

***Personalidad: (Detallada)**

***Instituto:**

***Historia:**

***Ropa:**

***amigos:**

***pareja: ( si quieren es opcional lo de la pareja)**

***pareja2: (opcional también)**

***Gustos:**

***Disgustos:**

***Familia: y como se separaron de ella:**

***Extra:**


	2. Perdemos la ciudad

**Hola!:...bueno gente esta vez vengo con un nuevo capitulo de este fic, bueno como siempre ya saben mis aclaraciones y les dejo el capitulo.**

**A1: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece. **

**A2: Se usan los nombres europeos de los personajes**

**A3: La parte de Hokkaido, pasa un día antes del capitulo anterior, el resto la misma noche...en adelante...**

**CAPITULO 2 **

**LA PROPAGACIÓN DEL VIRUS**

* * *

><p>-HOKKAIDO- Día anterior -<p>

-Hokkaido, se ha perdido, son muy pocos los sobrevivientes-decía las noticias locales, en un sucio y viejo radio, que tenía los ojos de los pocos sobrevivientes que salían en ese momento.

-Como es posible-murmuro Shawn- apenas y hemos logrados salir vivos de ahí

-Chicos lo siento, pero les dejaremos en Inazuma, ustedes irán por sus lados ahí y nosotros por el nuestro-murmuro el conductor de la camioneta- esa parte del país se ha salvado de la infección.

-Pero porque eso no es justo, esas cosas nos harán como ellos, si hacen eso-dijo el chico que llevaba el radio en manos

-No inazuma esta limpia aun, será lo mejor, estarán salvo ahí-dijo la mujer al lado del conductor sin verles

-No se preocupe, nos han ayudado mucho con eso debe bastar-dijo Shawn mirando con seriedad a su hermano

-Gracias por su ayuda-dijo Aiden mirando a su hermano

-¿Que haremos ahora?-pregunto a Shawn, una chica De estatura promedio, con un cuerpo moldeado con curvas notorias y figura menuda, las cejas perfiladas y delgadas con una naricilla pequeña y algo respingona, una piel tersa y pálida, extravagante cabello rubio platinado como un león alvino, liso y sedoso hasta los glúteos, con un flequillo apuntando hacia el lado derecho cubriéndole parcialmente el ojo de dicho lado junto a dos mechones que llegan hasta la delicada clavícula enmarcándole el fino rostro,posee hipnotizantes y deslumbrantes ojos grandes de un color negruzco, resguardados por grandes y abundantes pestañas gruesas y platinas, curvadas de forma natural, pómulos redondos y firmes, siendo adornados por un sonrojo natural, finalmente, labios; carnosos y estrechos como en un eterno puchero, inyectados en sangre.

-Se que ha sido un camino largo, Ekaterina, pero en Inazuma están unos amigos ellos nos podrán ayudar -dijo Shirou con una sonrisa

-Ademas ahí no ni llegado un solo infectado, estaremos tranquilos un tiempo, Katia-dijo ahora Aiden la chica se miraba seria y a la vez pensativa

-¿cuanto tiempo podría pasar para que no llegue ahí también?-pregunto la chica, el que conducía escucho el comentario

-Solo tengan mucho cuidado y no se confíen, es cuestión de que llegue uno para que pierdan ese lugar también-dijo el hombre

Después de varias horas, por fin llegaron a Inazuma, por fin miraban mas personas, después de ese desastre del cual por suerte lograron salir, las lineas ahí estaban bien así que Shawn consiguió un lugar donde quedarse gracias a uno de sus amigos. La pareja dejo a los chicos a dos calles del lugar. De donde llegarón andando.

-Valla este lugar es bonito-dijo Katia mirando un lugar por fin limpió

-Yo cocinaré, Aiden y Katia, pueden descansar o tomar un baño mientras esta la comida, después de todo eso lo merecemos-dijo Shawn

-El baño es mio-dijo Aiden corriendo pero cierta rubia lo empujo

-No lo pienses el baño es mio, primero somos las damas- entrando al baño antes que el, dejando a un molesto Aiden.

* * *

><p>-Ciudad Inazuma- 6PM-<p>

-Que bueno que te hayas animado a venir Erick-dijo Tori

-si la verdad, tenía tiempo sin verlos-dijo Erick algo apenado

-ha sido buena la idea de Mark, de reunirnos-dijo una chica de estatura media, tiene la piel pálida y su color de pelo es castaño y liso hasta los hombros, con un gancho rosa sosteniendo la parte derecha del flequillo y el flequillo izquierdo es largo y de lado, medio ondulado. Tiene ojos grandes de color azul celeste y de constitución normal.

-Y espero no te moleste que ella este aquí-dijo Tori algo preocupada

-No te preocupes después de todo ella también es mi amiga-dijo con una sonrisa el chico

-hablando de eso es extraño que no te este contigo ahora-dijo Hurley, llevando se la atención de todos

-si es porque lleva rato hablando por teléfono, ya saben como es cuando esos dos se hablan-dijo Miyu aunque los tres chicos le miraron confundidos

-¿Hablan quienes?-pregunto confuso Erick

-Pues Sue y el-dijo Miyu con tranquilidad

-entonces es eso-dijo Tori, aunque Erick aun les miraba confuso y miraba a la chica de reojo.

-Chicos- dijo Sue llegando con ellos una vez termino la llamada- Ha dicho Luka, que las cosas no se ven nada bien, y que lo mejor es no ir al centro.

-¿Porque?, ¿la situación empeoro verdad?-dijo Nathan llegando junto con Axel y Mark

-Me ha dicho que se complica todo, que no debemos salir o ir por el centro las cosas pueden estar peligrosas-contesto preocupada Sue

-lo sabia desde que inició esto algo esta mal-dijo Goenji

-Lo mejor sera no ir, Darling es por tu seguridad-dijo Sue abrazándose del brazo del chico -Luka no se equivoca cuando me dice las cosas.

-¿Y Luka es?-dijo confundido el castaño

-Luka, es el amigo de Sue, es de la Royal, pero se llevan muy bien, aun no entiendo como-dijo Tori con mala cara

-es que tu eres muy grosera-dijo Sue soltando se de su darling para ir donde su amiga

-tiene razón el chico es buena persona y agradable-dijo Hurley

-¿Pero como sabe eso?-pregunto esta vez Mark

-Porque su familia, siempre es imformada de cualquier anomalía ademas que Natsumi y el son amigos también y ella aveces le dice cosas -explico Sue

En ese momento se escuchaban disparos muy cerca de ahí, todos se asustaron, no era común que eso pasará, pero les preocupaba y les daba curiosidad

-¿que ha podido suceder?-Dijo Tori

-Sera mejor ir a ver-dijo Axel

-Prefiero quedarme-dijo Miyu

-Y yo no la dejaré sola-dijo esta vez Mark

-Yo me quedo también-comento Nathan

Los otros cinco chicos poco después tomaron algunas lamparas y se dirigieron a la calle donde se escucharon los disparos, cuando llegaron se ocultaron tras uno de los autos cerca de ahí, se miraba la policía evitando que lo que fuera que detuviera pasará, disparaba pero no parecía causar efecto en las victimas, Tori tomo la mano de Sue para que viera lo que ella, una de esas "victimas", avanzaba y una vez cerca de uno de los policías se tiro sobre el. Los cinco chicos miraban la escena horrorizados, como caían hambrientos sobre el hombre esas cosas.

-No griten-dijo Axel mirando a Sue y Tori que estaban asustada por lo que veían

-Lo mejor sera regresar, y buscar como protegernos-dijo Erick cubriendo la boca de Sue para que no gritara por la impresión

-Es lo mejor-debemos darnos prisa-dijo Axel los cinco chicos buscaron como salir sin ser visto la primera cuadra, la segunda la hicieron corriendo antes de que esas cosas avanzarán mas y les pudiesen alcanzar, llegaron a la casa y comentaron lo sucedido.

-Eso ya no importa-dijo Axel-ahora debemos cerrar todas las entradas

-Y apagar todo, evitar hacer algún ruido-dijo esta vez Nathan-no debemos llamar la atención.

* * *

><p>-Ciudad Inazuma- 9PM-<p>

-No pude ser, ¿como es que?-dijo aun molesta consigo misma Bellatrick

-No fue tu culpa, no podías hacer nada-dijo con tristeza en la mirada una chica de cabello castaño arriba de los hombros liso, dos mechones cayendo a cada lado de su rostro y unos cuanto en su frente, tez blanca, largas pestañas y grandes ojos de color verdes celestes, mejías con un sonrojo natural, y labios finos de color rosado, estatura normal y esbelta.

-Kendall, gracias-dijo un pelirrojo

-Si no llegabas, tal vez no estaríamos aquí-dijo ahora Jordan

-no digan tonterías-dijo la Castaña-ustedes han sido como mi familia, y no me quedaría callada si los podía sacar de ese peligro

-Aun así te debemos otra Kendall-dijo Claude con seriedad- y ¿ahora?

-ahora este es el lugar mas seguro-dijo Xavier-salir de aquí es muy peligroso

-yo traje algo de comida y agua de casa-dijo Kendall- toma-dijo entregando le una ropa a Bellatrick

-yo, gracias Kendall-dijo la chica tomando la ropa

-saque algunas cosas antes de venir, supuse que las cosas estarían mal-dijo Kendall, bellatrick se fue a cambiar en la habitación del lado

-El lugar esta despejado ¿verdad?-pregunto poco después Bellatrick una vez se cambio

-debemos ir asegurarnos y si es así asegurar toda la casa- dijo Bryce,en ese momento en la calle se escucho un grito desgarrador, era un hombre que fue atacado por aquellas malditas cosas. Todos se miraron y se apresuraron hacer lo que dijo Bryce.

* * *

><p>Caminaban tres chicos, bastante alerta por cada calle que pasaban, un peli cyan, un semi-calvo y una ojigris. El semi-calvo llevaban un bate en mano, la camisas con machas de sangre al igual que su amigo el de cabellos cyan, y la chica caminaba atrás de ellos.<p>

-Mi casa esta mas lejos del centro y mas cerca de aquí-dijo la castaña

-pero esta zona comienzan a llegar-dijo el semi-calvo

-no estamos tan lejos si, pronto estaremos a salvo-dijo el peli cyan aunque se quedo paralizado y miraba fijamente algo o alguien-esa chica

-¿que chica?-pregunto Caleb

-Aquella-dijo señalando la -es de la Royal

-¿como lo sabes?-pregunto Charli

-la he visto, en la royal y se me hizo conocida, ¿pero que hace acaso no sabe?-el chico dijo lo ultimo caminando hacia la chica.

Se encontraba una chica cabello lacio y corto por la nuca, de color ceniza, con dos largos mechones que caen a los costados de su rostro hasta su pecho. Tiene unos ojos de un bonito color celeste como el cielo matutino, su piel es rosácea y suave, por lo que el azul de sus ojos resalta bastante. Es bastante alta, delgada y un poco escuálida. Mirando en la otra calle caminado hacia una persona para atacarla, mientras ella se escondía en esa pared cuando alguien la asusto, pero tapo su boca para que no gritará

-Calma no grites-dijo David para que se calmará la chica, quitando la mano de su boca

-como quieres que no grite con el susto que me diste-dijo la chica

-Baja el tono o sabrán que estamos aquí-dijo Charlie llegando con Caleb

-Ustedes, son de la Royal, yo les conozco-dijo la chica

-Tu eres Mirna Segovia ¿NO?-dijo Caleb -no preguntes conozco a casi todos en la Royal

-Si lo imagine, Samford, Kaina y Stonewall, ¿No?-dijo la ojiazul -no pregunten ya saben porque son conocidos

-no los quiero interrumpir, pero movámonos no tenemos tiempo para un a charla -dijo Charlie

Los cuatros chicos ahora avanzaron, ahora iban mas tranquilos esa parte de la ciudad aun estaba libre, silenciosa y sin gente pero libre de esas cosas andantes.

-¿porque no estas con tu familia?-pregunto Charlie

- Mi hermano mayor salio nunca volvió, mis tíos fueron a buscarle tampoco volvieron, mi hermana y yo nos separamos por accidente no le he podido encontrar pero espero este bien-dijo Mirna- y ¿ustedes?

-No estaba en casa cuando fuimos atacados, logre huir gracias a el-dijo son tristeza David

-Nunca esta en casa-dijo Caleb

-no somos de aquí, va y viene constante mente, esta de viaje no se nada de el-dijo Charlie con la misma tristeza de david.

Algo choco con la castaña poco después, mas bien alguien, pero no era una de esas cosas, era una persona, era una persona de cabello largo sobre las rodillas, liso, de color negro con reflejos morado oscuro, tiene chasquilla recta sobre su frente y a cada lado de su rostro dos flequillos hasta su barbilla, su piel es muy blanca, ojos aperlados, su figura es delgada y a simple vista frágil, tiene algo de cintura. Fácilmente puede ser confundido por una chica lo cual le pasa a menudo.

-¿Quien eres tu?-dijo Charlie, la persona extendió su mano para ayudar a que se levantará la chica

-Tetsuya, Tetsuya Uchiha-dijo Caleb sorprendido

-Caleb, caleb Stonewall-dijo el ojiperlas-valla, es bueno que seas tu, pero mejor valla monos de aquí esas cosas comienzan a llegar

Todo se miraron asustados, y corrieron, hasta llegar a casa de Charlie, de inmediato la chica abrió la puerta dejando les pasar, todos se veían aliviados de haber llegado ahí.

-¿como has llegado hasta aquí vivo?-pregunto Caleb a Tetsuya

-Me ha tocado, correr, intentar no ser visto y aprovechar cualquier distracción-dijo Tetsuya recuperando se- Bueno yo soy Tetsuya Uchiha.

-David Samford-dijo el peli cyan-¿ustedes se conocen?

-Somos amigos, desde hace un buen tiempo-dijo Caleb sorprendiendo a Charlie y David

-Charlotte Kaina, dime Charlie-dijo la ojigris- gracias por avisarnos, y tu ¿caleb?, con amigos eso es increíble-dijo la chica, a lo que caleb puso los ojos en blanco

-Yo soy Mirna Segovia un gusto-dijo la chica

-Lo mejor sera asegurar la casa-dijo David

-Tiene razón, debemos cerrar bien toda entrada-dijo caleb- menos nos hagamos notar mejor

Todos asintieron y fueron a preparar su refugió por un tiempo, el cual esperaba les sirviera.

* * *

><p>-Jude, celia, vallan por alimentos-dijo un chico de ojos azules<p>

-Luka, Natsumi, por cosas para asegurar la casa-dijo de nuevo el chico

-y yo ¿con quien voy?-pregunto una chica de cabello castaño de largo hasta la cintura, con dos mechones cortos cayéndole a cada lado del rostro. Ojos chocolates a los que nadie le sostiene la mirada porque de ellos se refleja sus emociones. Su figura es esbelta ante el ojo masculino, pero ella le da poca importancia.

-te vienes con Brittany y conmigo-termino el chico

Todos se fueron en busca de lo que les habían pedido, el saqueo en muchos lugares ya era normal, necesitarían muchas cosas, y con lo que tenían no bastaba.

-Brittany, Roció, vallan por cosas de higiene o personales, lamparás, baterías, cosas que nos puedan ser útiles, yo iré por agua o cosas que tomar-dijo el ojiazul

-bien, entonces ten cuidado Joe-dijo Roció

-Tranquila, y Roció-la chica volteo a verle- cuento contigo, cuida de ella no haga ninguna locura

-Tranquilo, yo me encargo-dijo Roció

-No necesito niñera-dijo Brittany- me se cuidar Joe idiota

-si tu lo dices-dijo Joe, caminando al lado contrarió

Jude y Celia echaban en el carrito del supermercado todo lo que fuera comida, principalmente cosas enlatadas, entre mas mejor para ellos, así no tendrían que salir en un buen tiempo. Mientras Luka tomaba las cosas que pensaba servirían para reforzar la casa y reparar las cosas que los pondrían en peligro, mientras natsumi le ayudaba, una vez tuvieron todos, salieron del lugar al parque donde estaba un carro, abrieron la cajuela, y ahpi echaron la comida y bebidas, cosas necesarias para mantenerse un tiempo.

-Natsumi, Roció, Celia y Brittany, se van contigo -dijo Luka a Jude, quien de inmediato subió al auto, seguidas por las chicas.

-Joe, tu y yo en el otro con las cosas para reparar ese lugar-dijo luka ambos se apresuraron a subir los materiales en la cajuela.

-esto es lo ultimo-dijo Joe

-sube apúrate, se acerca un grupo y vienen a saquear -Dijo Luka, Joe subió de inmediato y Luka luego de el, una vez dentro el auto fue puesto en marcha.

Los chicos ya habían llegado a la casa, pero los otros dos no, la casa no quedaba tan lejos, y por suerte era una de las zonas mas largas del centro y seguras, así que si lograban hacer un lugar seguro ese sería un buen lugar para resguardarse por mucho tiempo.

-Ya vienen- dijo Celia, una vez el auto entro corrieron a cerrar las rejas o portones de la "Casa".

-Eso fue peligroso-dijo Jude mirando a los dos chicos que bajaban del auto que acababa de entrar

-pero era la única opción-dijo Luka-todos están ¿bien?- todos asintieron tendrían que llevar todo a dentro y al día siguiente comenzar en asegurar la casa.

* * *

><p>-Algo no esta bien chicos-dijo Charlie preocupada<p>

- La zona se ha extendido, comienzan a tomar mas parte de la ciudad-dijo Tetsuya

-Están mas cerca ahora-dijo Charlie - si nos quedamos aquí, estaríamos atrapados

-Tendremos que salir -dijo Caleb -es eso o quedarnos atrapado y rodeados de esas cosas

-Pero la primera es muy peligrosa también-dijo David

-pero es la mejor opción, debemos ir a otro zona-dijo Charlie

-comienzan a llegar cada vez mas de esas cosa-dijo Mirna asomando se por la ventana

Tomen todo lo que puedan debemos irnos-dijo caleb preocupado

* * *

><p><strong>holaa lo se dije que actualizaría seguido pero fue un fin de semana muy ocupado pero acá estoy cumpliendo y sin mas <strong>

**-Aun faltan personajes y OC**

**-Roció no me pertenece Oc creado por Rox Siniestra **

**-Mirna Segovia no me pertenece le pertenece a A fin de cuentas**

**-Tetsuya Uchiha no me pertenece si no a Haruhi-nya**

**-Katia no me pertenece si no a Tatiotaku **

**sin mas me despido y nos vemos en la próxima en un nuevo capitulo! bye **


End file.
